


Trails, Tribulation, and a Rite of Passage

by dragonfairy1030



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfairy1030/pseuds/dragonfairy1030
Summary: Life has its ups and downs. So a bad turn with your now ex turned in annoying quick. But your bestie has the perfect night out planned to get your mind off of it. You weren't so sure this Ghost band was for you but it's worth a shot. Right?





	1. The Trails and Tribulation

**Author's Note:**

> I own no recognizable characters. Just my story and your bestie Chelsea. I also hold no responsibility for the twisted ideas that come from my brain.

‘UGH!’ This must have been the twentieth call in the last hour. Enter Sandman meant it was your BFF Chelsea, but you couldn’t deal with her right now. The frozen bag of stir fry veggies was cold on the right side of your face. Fuck it hurt. Your mind replayed the events that had happened only an hour ago. You had missed it, the signs were there. Now as you looked back you saw that they were there. Jeremy’s attitude had changed over the last few months. He was becoming easily angered and more… You weren’t sure what you would actually call it. He just seemed different than when you first met him. Was this his real self? Had the guy you cared about been just an act and you not realize it? 

Standing you headed to your bathroom. The veggies hit the counter and you examined your eye and cheek. It hurt and you hoped the swelling would go down before tomorrow. Work was gonna suck, too many people asking too many questions. A knock had you groaning. It had to be Chelsea as you figured Jeremy was passed out drunk by now. Making it to the door the face in the peephole was definitely Chelsea. With a sigh, you opened the door to her annoyed face. 

“Why are you ignoring me? You don’t love me anymore? I mean you…” She stopped midstream as she noticed your face. “What in the fucking hell happened?!?”

“I’m ok. It was Jeremy.”

“That bastard!” 

You grabbed your friend and keys dragging her back to her place next door. Sitting on the couch, You groaned before you started to explain. By the end, Chelsea had grabbed a bottle of wine and was cussing up a storm. You grabbed the bottle about to take a swig when you stopped. ‘No, it can’t be.’ You stood up heading to the door, the faint noise growing louder. ‘You got to be kidding me.’ Jeremy and he sounded wasted. You groaned again as you pulled your phone out. You blocked his number when you got home but it seemed like there was a ton of voicemails. Some from Chelsea, of course, but others were probably him. “Great, I really fucked my life over this time. Chelsea, call downstairs and let Sam know he slipped by. I guess I should call the call the cops now.” 

It had been a long night and day. So long you actually had to call your boss and ask for Monday off. There would have been no way you could function properly at work with everything going on. At least you had time that you could take off. And it also meant you could put off dealing with the busybodies a little longer which was a plus. You were not looking forward to the next few weeks. It might not even really help but that late night door pounding made you realize that charges needed to be filed. Now you had to ride out the rollercoaster that you were now on. Stressful didn’t even begin to cover it. This was gonna be a long week. 

You were right it was only Wednesday but it felt like it should be Saturday. ‘It’s like all they have to do is gossip.’ But you couldn’t the smile that happened when Chelsea surprised you.

“I brought your favorite.” The cupcake was stuck under your nose fiercely. “And that’s not all. I hope you don’t have plans on Friday night. No right, cause you are coming to the Ghost concert.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” 

She put two fingers over your lips to hush you and you gave her a sour look. “Tsk, tsk. It is a great idea. We’ll have a few drinks and watch sexy guys in masks and tight pants being totally outlandish. You’ll be able to forget all the events of this week and have a blast.” Her grin was contagious and you smiled back before licking her fingers. “Eww…”

“Well don’t stick your fingers in front of my face. I can’t eat my gift that way.” You took a big bite thinking it over. A night out sounded like a dream, but you weren’t sure that band was for you. “I’m still not sure, that’s the band that dresses up like an anti-church theme. You know how I am, anti-church is still a church.”

She shook her head. “Just give them a try, please. They put on a show to make people happy, and they love their fans. They have even honored fallen fans. Come with me, I promise you’ll have fun.”

You shook your head. “Fine, I’ll go with you. Just behave for now. I’ll talk to my boss about getting off a little early so we have plenty of time to get ready. You better head back to work yourself though or you might get stuck working late or something.”

She checked her phone then. “Oh crap! Catch ya later hun.” 

You just nodded as you enjoyed your dessert. After lunch, you headed to your boss’ office to ask about Friday.


	2. Rite of Passage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are warned shameless smut ahead.

Friday morning was so much more pleasant. Your boss had told you to take the entire day and he didn’t even charge your vacation time. Sometimes he was a good guy like that. Sleeping in felt so good and getting to relax with your morning coffee and breakfast. Then getting to basically do nothing until time to get ready was so restful. You didn’t even both to get dressed until it was time to get ready but you still made it where you could take your time in the shower. The alarm you set went off just as you finished your look. The make-up was heavier than you normally wear but your eye still looked pretty bad. ‘Ugh! It’s been almost a week already.’ Knocking on Chelsea’s door, you had to razz her a bit. “Come on, ghoul bait, I’m wanna eat before the show!”

You smirked as she opened the door with her tongue out. “Sure, virgin, we’ll see who’s the real ghoul bait.” She stalked off to your laughter after locking the door. Your favorite cafe was on the menu and the two of you laughed and joked the entire time. In fact, the two of you joked until the show started. At that point, your focus seemed to be locked onto the lead singer.

By the second song, you were yelling and cheering as loud as everybody else. It was like you were under a spell, what you had heard through Chelsea was alright, but listening live was different. You could not only hear the music but feel it and the energy of the room. Being close enough to touch was also a plus. And you got the chance a couple of times, his hand sliding over yours like silk followed by the blowing of a kiss. ‘Crap! Maybe I am ghoul bait.’ By the intermission, you were getting the distinct impression that you were attracting some serious attention from the man in that sinfully tight suit. It was just a feeling like you were being watched. You had shivers the entire time but not a bad kind. They tingled along your spine almost making you giddy. Maybe a drink will calm your nerves. 

It was when you had the first sip that you noticed that feeling again. You scanned the room as best you could and saw what appeared to be a ghoul in an alcove. You shivered. ‘That mask looks so real. Something inhuman about it right now.’ “Huh?”

She rolled her eyes at you. “I said that we should get back inside before it fills up.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Just some of these masks look freaky.” 

“Aww… The poor little virgin scared of the ghouls.”

“Don’t be a bitch. Behave yourself.”

“Your no fun.” She made a big pout as the two of you settled into your spots for the rest of the evening. ‘Maybe I should have gotten a second drink.’ By the halfway point for the set that seemed like a mistake on your part. That feeling was back and worse this time. Not only were you feeling a bit giddy, being drunk had nothing on this. You were feeling quite hot and bothered by the end of the night. 

Chelsea was on cloud nine by the end of the show. The lead guitarist had tossed a pick right to her after licking it suggestively. For a moment it seemed possible that she orgasmed then and there. You would have laughed at her if not for the fact that you were having a similar problem with the dear cardinal. Once the lights came up at the end everyone flooded out through the foyer. Both of you were happy to wait for the crowd to disperse before heading out yourselves. As the two of you hung back behind everybody at the door to the hall you got that feeling again. “Hun, you ever get the feeling that you’re being watched?” 

“Whatcha mean, Sweet?” She gave you a confused looked until you turned her back toward the stage. Sure enough, that ghoul was there keeping an eye on the two of you it seemed. You could feel her shoulders shiver at the intensity of his gaze. It was like a hunter stalking his or her prey. “You know, in the end, we could both be ghoul bait.”

“I’m starting the get that impression. Though, personally, I would rather have that sexy cardinal.” 

“Hah, I knew you’d be all over him. We better go. I think I need a change.” She pulled you out towards the street as her phone went off. “Besides our ride is here.”

You laughed out at that. Trust Chelsea to point out what really didn’t need to be said. As she leaned into the window to check that they had the right driver you gave a sour look to the two guys staring at her ass. “You always attract attention. Let’s get home.”

She glanced over her shoulder and blew them a razzberry. “Come on.” 

The ride was all talking and laughing about everything that had happened. You were in stitches over her impersonations of the cardinal. She was spot on but you had to point out that she was being unfair for playing on your new found attraction. But you got her back by playing on her desires to have a ghoul gangbang. The driver surely thought the two of you were drunk as hell or something. But it was hilarious to think about. Unfortunately, neither of you had paid much attention to the drive itself and you were well out of your way when you noticed. “Uh… This isn’t the right way. Are you sure you have the right address?”

The car pulled through a gate to a large house a little off the road in an upscale neighborhood. Coming to a stop in front the driver grabbed his phone. “Yeah. This is the address. Says so right here.” He pointed to the address section.

Your face grew confused. “Chelsea, did you put in the wrong address? Is this some sort of surprise or something.”

“No. I had nothing to do with this.” She seemed just as confused as you.

The driver appeared to be becoming frustrated. “The system hasn’t messed up before. Never. Are you absolutely positive that this isn’t the right place?” 

It was then that you almost screamed as a ghoul popped into the window. “You’re at the right place, little virgin.” Standing tall he opened the door with a bow as he counterpart opened Chelsea’s. “Welcome, honored guests. You were chosen for a VIP meet and greet following the show.”

You looked to Chelsea who shrugged before hopping out and looping arms with the ghoul. ‘Yup, we’re ghoul bait.’ Once you have your arm in his you were led to the house as it appeared another ghoul talked to the driver. “So… You guys do these meet and greet things often? Kinda weird how it happened but I guess I get that attract lots of rabid people otherwise.” 

The look he gave was predatory. “Oh, this is a special case, little virgin. You and your friend attracted a lot of attention tonight. What did you think of the night’s mass?”

“Mass? Do you mean the show? It was incredible. You guys put on one hell of a show.” 

He laughed as the four of you stopped in a front hallway. “The two of you enjoyed it then? I think you will enjoy the night’s ritual even more.” At this, his arm slipped from yours as he bowed one last time before moving to Chelsea’s side. “I know you will enjoy it very much.” And just like that the three of them were headed up the stair. 

You were dumbfounded. You just got left. And they seemed to be making out as they left too. So where did that leave you? ‘Ugh! Do I follow them or find a quiet corner?’ Your options changed however that voice reached your ears.

“It would seem as though you are all alone, A crime for one so beautiful.” 

It was him. Cardinal Copia in all his glory. He was still in his black leather suit but his jacket was unbuttoned as was the top few buttons of his dress shirt. It gave you a view of his chest and smattering of hair that was there. As he approached you, your heartbeat picked up. Bowing to you like a gentleman, he raised your hand to his lips. 

“If you would like, I could keep you… Company?” His hand never let go as you pondered just what his offer entailed. 

‘Company? Maybe when the tall one said ritual, this was what he meant.’ Quickly the past week’s events played through your head. ‘Why not?’ “I think that sound lovely.”

He smiled then and guided you up the stairs, passed the room that Chelsea and her two ghouls entered. All the way to the last door, which he opened for you allowing you to enter ahead of him. “I’m sure you were asked, but how did you enjoy tonight?” Nonchalantly he slipped from his jacket as you examined the room. 

‘Mastersuite.’ “You’re right, I was. It was the most fun I’ve had in a while, and I needed it too. I’m ____, by the way.” 

“Lovely, _____. We always want to make people happy. I’m glad I was able to make you happy tonight.” Coming up from behind, his hands ghosted over your shoulders and down your arms causing a shiver to run down your spine. “______, would you like to feel even better?” His voice was low beside your ear as his hands caressing your sides.

You bit your lip as his breath felt warm over the junction of your neck and shoulder. His lips were so close, just a bit more. “Just how much better can you make me feel?” You felt him smile as he pressed a soft kiss to that point and a small moan slipped from your lips.

“Oh, piccola vergine, posso farti sentire pura estasi.” He nibbled on your neck a bit more as his hands rested on your hips. “But first, I believe we should both get cleaned up.” His hands slipped to your shirt tail, guiding it slowly up and over your head. As your arms slid free they landed around his neck, pulling his head over your right shoulder and giving his a nice view of your dark violet bra and cleavage. “A shower sounds good to you?” 

You just nodded, not fully trusting your voice. ‘Am I really doing this? Well, it was like he was teasing me the entire show, getting me all hot and bothered with no relief in sight. Yeah, I’m so doing this. Correction, I’m so doing him.’ 

He took his time disrobing you leaving for a few moments to start and adjust the water. During that time your nerves started to creep in and you looked to cover yourself up. “Dolce Bellezza, you have no need to be shy.” His hand caressed your cheek and he gave you a kiss to your forehead. “No more shyness, ok?”

“Ok. But what did you say?” 

A small laugh came from him as he undressed. “I simply called you Sweet Beauty.” He laughed more as you got flustered again. “Come the water should be just right.” 

You immediately took his offered hand and tried desperately not to look at his naked body. 

He was right, the water was perfect and you were in heaven so to speak as he bathed you from head to toe. He leisurely washed your hair before soaping you up with gentle caressing motions. He paid equal attention to every part of your body not missing a single inch. It was bliss, pure and simple, the way his fingers slid over your flesh. “I don’t deserve this but I’ll gladly take it.”

Another laugh left his lips. “How do you know that?” He grabbed a small, soft sponge from a shelf with a small bottle. His hand slipped behind your neck as he carefully removed your make-up. He frowned though as the pale green appeared around your eye and cheek.

You stopped his hand, taking the sponge from his grasp. “Are you changing your mind now?”

He shook his head as his hand caressed your cheek. “No, I wouldn’t dream of it.” He took the sponge back to finish his work, before asking that you rinse off. It was then that he began to soap himself up. 

From under the shower head, you felt the need to watch him. His pale lithe body with his slight pudge, definite dad body material. But that wasn’t what got your full attention. You thought back to the concert, to one song in particular. The line that mentioned being richly endowed was absolutely accurate. Biting your lip, you tried to hold your groan back. “I could help?” You moved to take the soap from him, but his hand stopped you. 

“If you did that I could be forced into a very...uncomfortable position.” 

You smirked, feeling a sudden surge of confidence. “Are you sure it would be uncomfortable? I don’t. I think it would be fun.” You slipped around behind him working the soap from his hand. Smoothly you started at his shoulders taking just as much care of him as he did of you. The shuddering breath that left him as you reached his ass. Smirking deviously you ran a finger along the crack taking immense joy watching his reaction. The groan that left his lips made you bolder. One leg then the other, his left arm then right. Moving around him again, you began massaging his neck before moving over his chest. His eyes were on you the entire time with a faint blush on his pale cheeks. The lower your hands went the darker that blush became. A breath he didn't realize he was holding was dragged from him as your hand wrapped around his shaft. Your soapy hand stroked him tentatively at first before growing more vigorous from the sounds you elicited from him. Stepping closer you placed your other hand on his neck bringing his ear to your lips. “Is this uncomfortable? Is it that you’re not in control? Or that you’re enjoying it too much? I bet you wanna cum right about now? You do, don’t you?”

“Fanculo!” Your words pushed him over the edge as his body spasmed. His breathing was harsh and it took a few minutes before he composed himself. “Such a naughty little thing you are.” He slipped under the water to rinse off quickly then shutting off the water. He wrapped you in a fluffy towel. He laughed then. “Una ragazza così cattiva. Devo punirti per questo.” Once you were dry he swatted your rear to send you into the bedroom. 

You weren’t sure what he had said but it gave you a case of goosebumps. In fact, everything about him gave you goosebumps. You were like putty in his hands… No that isn’t quite right. It was more like your body was a Stradivarius and he was a master violinist. You gasped as he came up behind you. He turned you around sliding one of his hand behind your head. His lips met yours firmly and you granted him entrance immediately. Hands moving of the own accord you stroked him slowly, teasingly. 

Groaning into your mouth, he grabbed your wrist before breaking the kiss. “Adesso, adesso. You’re being a bad girl again.” He smiled as he moved to the bedside table. “What to do with those naughty little hands of yours?” He rummaged around a bit not really finding what he wanted. “Be a good little girl and lay down on your back for me.” From there he disappeared into the closet, coming back with a thin black silk tie. “I believe this should work if you would allow me?”

You chewed on your lip thinking it over. “I… don’t know.”

“Then I won’t.” The tie was placed on the bedside table. He took your hands in his lifting them over your head. “I want you to hold on to the bars here and not let go. Can you do that for me?” Once your hands wrapped around the headboard he began his teasing. Fingers kneaded your breasts then pinched your nipples and your hands moved to cover your chest. “Ragazzaccia.” He moved your hands back to the headboard before pinching your nipples harder this time. “I wonder if maybe you enjoy being naughty.” He moved lower tickling your stomach. 

You hadn’t realized it would be so hard to keep your hand from moving. ‘Maybe I could have let him use the tie. It actually sounds interesting.’ The tickling and teasing were taking its toll on you but you focused on doing what he said. When he positioned himself face first between your legs you sucked in a breath of anticipation. ‘Please tell me he doesn’t expect me to hold still during this.’ Apparently so though as he grabbed your legs and kissing each thigh.

“Remember, ragazzaccia, leave your hands where they are.” His breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh causing shivers. It was slow at first. Languid movements as he learned your unique taste and smell. It was sweet torture and your grip on the headboard tightened as he continued to tease you. A loud moan left your lips as he pressed his tongue hard on your clit and your hips bucked as one finger entered. He worked slowly twirling his tongue around your clit. He seemed to enjoy your moans as he added a second finger. 

Your moans increased as did his movements. “Fuck! Harder, please.” A chuckle tickled your flesh before a nip on your clit caused you to see stars as you called out. 

His fingers slowed as your walls contracted around them. But they didn’t stop, on the contrary, he picked right back up adding a third finger stretching you more. His fingers moved faster, you weren’t sure how much more you could take. You had a death grip on the headboard and your body lifted up as he teased your rear. 

“Fuck, Copia!” Your body was on fire, so close to another orgasm. All it took was another sharp nip and it was like colors before your eyes. “Copia, please. I… I can’t take anymore. Please.”

His movements slowed to a crawl. “Oh, ragazzaccia, are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Your chest heaved as your breathing normalized. “Copia!” He pressed roughly on your clit causing you to squirm. 

With a laugh, he finally slid his fingers free and you watched as he casually slipped them in his mouth. “Delizioso. I believe you deserve a small break.” He stood back up heading over to the bedside table. “After all you did follow my instructions.” 

You relaxed your arms as your body felt it as if it was humming in bliss still. “I never realized it would be that hard to not use my hands.”

“You did just fine my ragazzaccia. I would say your… willpower is great.” He slipped back between your legs and you felt him prod your entrance again. “Are you ready to complete the ritual?” Your hands move to his shoulders and your legs wrapped around his waist. He inched his way in slowly and your back arched pushing your body into him. “Fanculo,” he muttered as he buried himself to the hilt.

After a few minutes without movement, you wiggled your hips causing a groan for both of you. “Please.” His thrusts started slow and deliberate before increasing speed and force. “Oh, fuck!” Your grip on his shoulders tightened as he moved faster. “Shit! Harder, Copia, please I won’t break.” That might not be true, you were wondering if you would be able to walk tomorrow. ‘Worth it though.’ 

“Are you sure about that?” He breathing was slightly ragged. Shifting, he had you remove your hands so he could place your legs there to deepen his angle. “Is this what you want, _______?” His hips snapped harshly, causing a loud groan. “Do you want me that bad?” Another snap of his hips each of his statements. “Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you have to be carried home tomorrow? Do you want to cum again and again? Would you like that? You do, don’t you?”

‘Oh holy hell.’ “Yes.” 

“Louder.” Another hard thrust. 

“Fuck.” Your hands moved to the headboard again looking for something to hold on to. “Yes! Please!” You were close again, so close with the now bruising pace he had. Then you felt one hand slip between you, his thumb tracing circles on your clit. “Cardinal!” Your body quaked under him. 

“Ecstacy sounds so good from your lips. Turn over.” 

You hadn’t even noticed him pull out so caught up in the moment. “You’re having too much fun with this.” Slowly you sat up receiving a kiss as a reward. “I might really need to be carried home after this.” Finally getting flipped over you wobbled your ass once you were on your hands and knees. The slap to your right cheek caused a yelp before you wobbled again. 

“Teasing now, _____?” His stung your ass a few times before kneading the flesh to sooth it. “Are you ready to cum one more time?” He leaned over you his hands massaging your breasts as he spoke right next to your ear. “I want you to scream so loud this time that the one who gave you that black eye will hear how much pleasure I’m bringing you.” 

You groaned then from not just his words but also from his being fully seated within you again. His pace was blistering from the start this time with his hands gripping your hips. Moans and curses slipped from your lips in increasing volume as one hand began to wonder again. It slipped up and down your back as he drove you closer to the edge again. That hand wound its way into your hair pulling your head back. “Fuck!” 

“You like that, don’t you ragazzaccia?” His other hand found its way to your clit again pinching and tweaking.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Not much more. Your body was close to total overload. Was there such a thing as sex that was too good? You weren’t sure but you were definitely close to your limit. 

His pace was growing erratic, a tell tell sign that he was near his end as well. But he wasn’t quite done with you just yet. “Shall we cum together?”

“Sounds…good. I’m close.” ‘I think I’m gonna pass out after this.’ 

“Then cum for me. Cum for me now, ______!” His words were punctuated by particularly harsh thrusts and you felt yourself coming undone one last time. Your scream echoed throughout the room as you spasmed around him. It was a strangled groan of your name that was pulled from his lips as he followed you over that cliff. You were about to collapse from exertion when you felt his arms keep you from falling. Once you were laying comfortably on the bed his weight disappeared.

From the bathroom, you heard the sound of water running. After a few minutes, he returned with a warm rag. “Mmm… That feels good.”

“It’s only right that you get cleaned up before you fall asleep.” He took his time again and you were so content that you were almost out when he finished. “Have sweet dreams my little ragazzaccia.” Turning on your side you felt him slip in behind you and the covers cocooned you both. Warm and content you nodded off in no time.

 

Light poured through the windows and you instinctively pulled the covers up trying to stay asleep. ‘Wait, I have blackout shades.’ Opening your eyes slowly you took in the pristine room and your clothes neatly folded on the chair. You shifted but found yourself encased by his arms still.

“I would be careful if I were you.” His voice was sleepy in your ear but you couldn’t help yourself and wiggle against him. “Reach into the draw if you want to keep that up.” Inside the bedside table, you disregarded the books and pulled a foil wrapper out. Handing it to him over your shoulder you teasingly wiggled again. “Your chariot awaits milady.” 

You laughed as you got to your knees. “Riding high in the morning light, huh?” You left a couple of kisses on his chest as you straddled his hips. Rubbing against him you moaned before positioning yourself over him. He held onto your hips as you lowered onto him. Slow and steady was your pace to start as he held you. His grip tightened slightly as he bucked from underneath. “I thought I was in control this time.”

“You have been in control the whole time. And you still are.” His grip tightened to almost bruising and both of your paces increased. Your hands slid through his chest hair and with a smile you tweaked his nipples.

“Copia, make me cum one more time. Please, make me cum.”

“Of course.” His hands shifted one playing with your clit and the other reaching for your breast. 

You moaned as you rode him in pure abandonment. Just one more time. “Copia, I’m…” Your body spasmed as you came undone around him, his jerky movements and loud groan told you that he had followed you again. Falling back down beside him. “I wish I could wake up like that more often.” 

 

“I believe that would be quite nice.” He would have gone on but there was a knock on the door. “Yes.” A ghoulette appeared in the doorway. 

“His dark eminence is on the phone for you Cardinal.”

“Forgive me, I must take this. Why don’t you get cleaned up and I’ll see that some breakfast is sent up while I’m downstairs.” His hand caressed your cheek before he stood and slipped into the closet. Donning a black robe he blew a kiss before following the ghoulette out the door.

Stretching you yawned. ‘And here comes the stiffness and aching parts.’ Slowly you got up and into the bathroom. The hot water felt great but you choose a quickie as your stomach rumbled. ‘I love these towels, so fluffy.’ Once you were dry, you wrapped the towel around you as you headed back to your clothes. The smell of coffee hit your nose and you saw a ghoul setting a tray on the table by the window. The chair was pulled out already. He bowed with what you thought was a smirk before disappearing. ‘Should I get dressed or eat first.’ Your stomach grumbled again and made your decision for you. ‘Food.’ It was quiet in the house as you ate and your mind started to wonder until the door attracted your attention. 

A very rumpled Chelsea stumbled into the room with the tall lanky ghoul that helped you from the car. ‘She had fun last night.’ You tried not to laugh as she was helped to the other chair. ‘I hope I didn’t look that jelly-legged getting up.’ The ghoul brought her hand up and pressed it to his mask like a kiss. Turning he did the same with you and you shivered as you felt his lips. ‘Little charmer.’ After he disappeared you giggled at Chelsea. “You looked a little bow-legged just now.”

“Don’t start.” She eagerly sipped her coffee grabbing a croissant. “Unless you want to go into how much fun you seemed to have last night. It sounded like we were in the same room at times. I’m surprised the cops didn’t get noise complaints.”

You sputtered almost choking on your coffee. “Well… He had said at one point he wanted the one that gave me the black eye to be able to hear how good it felt. You get a shower before hobbling over?”

“Yeah, but I think I’m going set in the tub for an hour when we get home. You?”

“Probably so. Never had I ever thought it was possible to have a night like that.” You shut up, seeing her grin. After your stomach was sated you got up stretching your sore body like a cat.

“Did you tell him about your eye?”

“He saw it when he gave me a shower when we got in.” You went to the chair with your clothes intending on dressing when the door opened again.

“Ragazzaccia, I hope I wasn’t too long.” He moved up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist. “If you like, I can make it up to you.”

You laughed. “I don’t think I could handle any more.” Grabbing your bra you slipped it on. “Help me please, Cardinal.” 

He sighed. “Of course. Better get cleaned up myself.” Securing the eyehooks he bowed to both of you before heading to the shower.

You threw a dark look over your shoulder to the snickering Chelsea. “Wait a second.” You looked through the pile of your clothes. “What happened to my panties?” Her snickering grew into full-blown laughter. “Shut up!” Popping into the bath you stuck your head in watching as he soaped up. “I seem to be missing something.” You noticed his movements stopped but other than that he didn’t respond. “All my clothes were neatly folded on the chair, but my underwear isn’t there. You wouldn’t happen to know what happened to them, would you?” You smiled as he suddenly blushed. “I guess I could just go commando for now. But If you happen to find them later you could always send them to me, I mean they are one of my favorite pairs.” Heading back you finished dressing, throwing a pillow at Chelsea who kept laughing. 

“Leaving a souvenir?” That comment received another pillow tossed in that direction as he entered that room. 

Crossing to the closet he smiled before disappearing. He reappeared later in a black suit. “Are you ready to go home my lovely ladies?” He offered you both a hand.

“I guess so.” Taking the offered hand, you both allowed him to lead you back downstairs. A limo sat in the drive waiting for you with two ghouls by the door. It was a quiet ride after giving your address. Chelsea seemed to have fallen asleep and you seemed off into your own world. His hand rubbed your thigh the whole time soothing your mind even more. 

“You picked up some souvenirs from the show right?” 

You shook your head. “Chelsea did but I didn’t.” 

“Nothing?”

You shook your head again, leaning back in the seat. “Just what’s in here.” You tapped your head as you looked at him. “Chelsea, we’re here!” You leaned over and swatted her leg causing her to jump. 

Out of the car, he offered an arm to each of you as he escorted you in and upstairs. Chelsea stumbled through her door and probably passed out on her couch. You paused after unlocking your door. 

“It’s a shame, I have to leave so soon. The next city calls, another mass to hold.” He bowed taking your hand and kissing it. “It was an honor, milady. I do hope to see you at mass again.”

“I’ll keep a eye out for when you get close enough. Your services are ones I actually appreciate.”

He smiled as he turned to leave before turning back. “You know, you really should have a souvenir.” Rubbing his chin in thought his fingers snapped as an epiphany hit him. He pulled his gloves off, slipping them into your hands. “For you, ______.” 

“Thank you.” You leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips. “My dearest Cardinal.” 

One last kiss and he was gone. And after locking the door you, like Chelsea, passed out on your couch gloves still in your grasp.


End file.
